Black Orbiter
|rōmaji= Burakku Ōbitā |type= Caster Magic Lost Magic Chaos Arts Gravity Magic |user= Lisette Aznable }} Black Orbiter ( , Burakku Ōbitā lit. Dark Gravity Force of Aether) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and of course, a member of the Chaos Arts which revolves around the generation and manipulation of a denser form of aether which can affect gravity itself. Description Black Orbiter is quite similar to the Gravity Magic and all derivatives in that it revolves around the manipulation of gravitational forces, albeit through drastically different methods. When activating Black Orbiter, the caster surges their magical energies within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether – from here, through their thoughts and influence, the caster increases the density of the aether that they have generated, resulting in the manifestation of a vicious maelstrom of vertical downward forces that taps into the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles – gravity. In regards to the effects of gravity in Earth Land, gravity gives weight to physical objects and causes the tides. Gravity has an infinite range, although its effects become increasingly weaker on farther objects. In order to use Black Orbiter to its fullest extent, the caster increases the power of gravity or decreases it, mimicking a gravitational pull or push in some way; generally, it has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless- Black Orbiter can be harnessed to alter the terrain in any and every direction. Black Orbiter is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other forms of magic with a tangible form, crushing them into nothingness or alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else, allowing both the user and the enemy to levitate or become suspended in midair, or slow their movements down to a crawl or even to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. The user can also change their body figure temporarily by using Black Orbiter; it has also been used to either crush opponents, or ground incoming attacks, which is especially effective against lightning/electric-based attacks. Spells * Erebus ( , Erebusu lit. Super Chaotic Gravity Sphere): Erebus is a powerful Black Orbiter spell which involves the generation of a dense black sphere that affects gravity to the extremes – it is speculated to be the namesake of the Black Orbiter magic, and a far more powerful version of of Gravity Magic. In any case, when activating Erebus, the caster surges their magical energies within their frame outwards briefly, putting ambient particles of eternano suspended within the atmosphere under their thrall while siphoning the essence of their magical power into the environment in order to have that's classified as the properties of their energy hewn from their soul interact with the masses of magical particles in the vicinity as well as their own magical energy, and from here, through mental commands alone, the caster focuses, installing within these energies their thoughts of what lies beyond the earth, space, and everything detailed within that region, enabling them to shift their own magical energies and other particles into the primary energy of Chaos Arts, Sacred Aether – from here, through their thoughts and influence, the caster increases the density of the aether that they have generated while molding these incredible energies, resulting in the manifestation of a vicious maelstrom of vertical downward forces that taps into the natural phenomenon by which all things with energy are brought toward (or gravitate toward) one another, including all elements and sub-atomic particles – gravity; taking this force of the universe, the caster molds these energies which have been placed under their thrall, condensing aether at a single point to shape it into the form of a dense black sphere which itself affects the surrounding gravity even more than usual by causing gravity within a certain range to collapse inward, pulling in objects and eradicating them, like a simulated black hole. Within the spells range of pull, loose magic energy of a lower level than Erebus is unable to escape being pulled in and destroyed considering the gravitational pull of Erebus is directly proportional to the amount of magic energy that is placed within the spell – at its highest point, everything within a four kilometer radius is affected by the thrall of Erebus, being sucked up like a vacuum before being rend asunder by the immense gravitational collapse. Trivia *Black Orbiter was mainly influenced by the gravity magic of Zatch Bell!. Category:Chaos Arts Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Perchan Category:Gravity Magic